


Rumeurs (2ème partie : now with dragons!)

by Ambrena



Series: Carte de Bibliothèque Entre les Pages : Albus et Scorpius (heptalogie gen) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts Third Year, Mentions of Harry Potter, also dragons, mentions of Draco Malfoy, mon père ce héros le retour
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carte de bibliothèque, section Soin aux Créatures magiques : Dragons (avec un brin de « Parasites en tous genres ») !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumeurs (2ème partie : now with dragons!)

**Author's Note:**

> Pour comprendre le passage où les personnages parlent du morse, il faut savoir que pour mieux retenir ce code, on apprend par cœur des mots. Chaque syllabe représente un signe, et le « o » est toujours un « ta » (tiret). Par exemple, pour savoir que « A » se dit « ti-ta » (._), on mémorise le mot « Allô ».
> 
> En relisant cette fic des années plus tard, je me rends compte que je n'ai pas été très subtile dans ma peinture indirecte de Draco Malfoy (collabo et validiste), mais eh, ce texte a cinq ans. xD
> 
> Disclaimer : la fabuleuse K.R. Rowling, dont l'écriture pète le feu !

« Je peux te poser une question ? » demanda Scorpius, à moitié caché derrière son ouvrage.

Comme toujours, c’était lui qui se montrait le plus curieux à propos de l’autre. C’était peut-être parce qu’il ne disposait pas de la famille exubérante des Potter, qui foisonnait de parents toujours prêts à raconter des anecdotes. Sans pour autant grandir dans le silence complet, car son géniteur lui avait souvent parlé de son enfance, c’était évident qu’il manquait de points de vue différents sur le Survivant.

Il n’avait jamais entendu que du mal de lui, du moins, de la bouche de Malfoy père. Bien sûr, les journaux s’avéreraient plus élogieux, bien qu’ils exagérassent sans doute. En revanche, pour Draco Malfoy, l’Élu n’était qu’un misérable bellâtre, avide de transgresser les règles. Il racontait à qui mieux mieux les déboires de ce dernier avec son parrain et avec Rusard, ses accès de folie furieuse ou ses évanouissements.

« On n’a jamais su ce qui s’est vraiment passé en deuxième année, ne cessait-il de répéter. On a découvert que Potter parlait Fourchelangue ; or comme par hasard, les attaques étaient dues à un Basilic ! Et je ne parle même pas des liens d’amitié qu’il a tissés avec des loups-garous et des géants… En plus, il a des cauchemars, des maux de tête, des hallucinations, d’étranges crises : un vrai danger psychiatrique ! »

À l’inverse, sa mère Astoria ne l’avait presque pas connu, de même que son unique tante, Daphné. De toute manière, elles étaient loin de se montrer aussi volubiles que la Tatie Hermione ou que le Tonton Ron qu’Al évoquait souvent. Sans parler de la flopée d’oncles et de tantes du côté Weasley de la famille de son ami, dont il ne parvenait jamais à retenir le nom. Ce qui ne l’empêchait pas d’essayer.

« Oui, qu’est-ce que tu veux savoir, Scorpy ? », lui répondit Albus après un temps de silence, en quittant des yeux son parchemin. Il posa sa plume et se prit le menton dans la main, attentif. L’intéressé sourit au surnom affectueux et continua.

« Ton père a vraiment affronté un Magyar à Pointes, au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? Et est-ce qu’il a bel et bien chevauché l’Opaleye ukrainien de Gringotts ? »

Il ne savait presque rien des exploits d’Harry Potter – à part ce qui en était dit dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ à l’occasion des commémorations de sa victoire sur Voldemort. Dans ces cas-là, son père rejetait le journal d’un air empli de dégoût.

-Ouh là ! répliqua Al, en s’amusant de son enthousiasme. Déjà, ça fait deux questions, pas une.  
-Désolé, fit Scorpius, contrit.  
-C’est pas grave, lui assura-t-il. Mais bon, t’étais pas censé faire des recherches sur la manière de se débarrasser des Doxys, au départ ? se moqua-t-il gentiment. Je te signale que c’est ce qu’on fera, au prochain cours de Soin aux Créatures magiques. »

Il émit une grimace.

« Y en a parfois chez moi, je déteste ça. C’est à cause de l’âge de la maison, je pense. Elle est très vieille. On fait parfois venir les dédoxysateurs, mais bon, ils finissent toujours par revenir…  
-Chez moi aussi, commenta son ami, l’air absent.  
-Bref, reprit-il. C’est quoi cette lubie pour les dragons ?  
-C’est pas de ma faute si « Dragons », c’est l’entrée juste après « Doxys », dans _Les Animaux Fantastiques_ -Oui, enfin, pourquoi tu vas voir dans ce bouquin-là, déjà ? se moqua gentiment Albus. J’ai déjà cherché, on dit rien sur l’éradication des nuisibles, dedans. »

Il fit une pause afin de réfléchir.

« Enfin, pas de ces nuisibles-là. Y a bien des trucs sur les Bundimuns, mais…  
-Je dois aller voir où, alors ? » s’enquit son voisin, déconcerté.  
-Ben, j’ai trouvé pas mal de trucs dans _Le Guide des Créatures Nuisibles_. Tu veux la cote ? Je l’avais notée pendant mes recherches…  
-Je veux bien, oui, acquiesça-t-il.  
-Alors… C’est 590-LOC », déchiffra le Gryffondor après avoir fouillé dans son sac. Il releva brusquement les yeux. « Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?  
-Ça me rappelle l’époque des messages codés, lui expliqua-t-il, radieux.  
-Oh », souffla Al, en hochant la tête. Ils eurent un regard de connivence. « Je veux dire, la cote, c’est ti-ti-ti-ti-ti, ta-ta-ta-ta-ti, ta-ta-ta-ta-ta, et, euh… ti-ta-ti-ti, ta-ta-ta, ta-ti-ta-ti. » Il se tut brusquement, car tous les regards convergeaient vers eux.  
« Tu t’en rappelles encore ? murmura son compagnon, tout ému au souvenir de cette époque.  
-C’est moi qui te l’ai appris, quand même, affirma-t-il, véhément. Et puis, c’est pas compliqué. Limonade, Oporto, Coca-Cola…  
-Ou Collaborer, pour moi. J’arrivais pas à retenir le mot moldu, compléta Scorpius. Bon, allez, je vais chercher ce bouquin. »

Il revint avec un lourd volume gris.

« T’as toujours pas répondu à mes questions, grogna-t-il.  
-C’est vrai, admit Albus. C’était quoi, déjà ? Papa et les dragons…  
-Le Magyar à Pointes et l’Opaleye, récapitula-t-il.  
-Oui, voilà… Alors, pour le Magyar, je suis sûr qu’il en a combattu un, oui. D’ailleurs… »

Il pouffa, mais fut vite couvert de regards désapprobateurs. Rose, assise juste à côté de lui, lui donna même un petit coup de coude. Il n’y prêta aucune attention.

« D’ailleurs, quand j’étais petit, il m’a donné une figurine enchantée de ce dragon, en m’expliquant qu’on le lui avait offerte lors du Tournoi. Trop adorable ! Le sort était un peu rouillé, ceci dit. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire qu’il en a vaincu, c’est vrai.  
-Whoua ! s’enthousiasma Scorpius. Mais c’est le plus dangereux de tous les dragons !  
-Eh oui, se vanta Al, pas peu fier de son paternel.  
-Et pour celui de Gringotts ? insista-t-il. La rumeur raconte qu’il a quitté la banque sur le dos d’un magnifique dragon blanc, et qu’il avait entièrement dévalisé les coffres de tous les Mangemorts…  
-Hum, je ne serais pas aussi catégorique, nuança Albus.  
-Pour le dragon ?  
-Non, pour les coffres. »

Une fois de plus, ils gloussèrent de concert, foudroyés du regard par les autres usagers. La cousine d’Albus commençait à se résigner pour ces discussions incessantes, mais elle se posa quand même un doigt sur les lèvres pour leur intimer le silence. Un signe qu’ils tentèrent de respecter en parlant plus bas.

« D’ailleurs, je ne crois pas que ce soit un Opaleye, nuança Al. Apparemment, ils sont très calmes, alors que celui de la banque, il était hyper agressif.  
-Pourtant, c’était un dragon blanc aux yeux bleus, argumenta Scorpy. Et puis, y avait « ukrainien » dans son nom…  
-Oui, mais justement, celui dont tu parles, il est australien ! Rien à voir ! »

La conversation s’éloigna peu à peu de son sujet initial, à savoir Harry Potter – bien qu’elle concernât toujours les mêmes animaux fantastiques.

« Je crois que c’est « Pansedefer ukrainien », avança Albus.  
-Ah oui, tiens, tu as raison, j’avais pas vu, reconnut-il.  
-Evidemment, fallait tourner la page et comme t’y as pas pensé…  
-Ah, c’est malin », grommela le blond.

Scorpius resta silencieux quelques minutes, le temps de lire l’entrée, puis revint à la charge.

« Et en première année, c’est vrai qu’Hagrid avait un dragon ? l’interrogea-t-il encore. Mon père m’en a parlé, mais il m’a aussi dit que quand il l’a raconté aux professeurs, personne ne l’a cru…  
-Ah, oui, Bébé Norbert ! déclara son ami dans un sourire. Ça a été tout un pataquès pour s’en débarrasser, il paraît.  
-C’était quoi, comme dragon ? s’enquit-il, curieux.  
-Sais plus. Papa en garde pas un très bon souvenir ! Un Vert Gallois à Crête, je crois…  
-Ça existe pas, Al, argumenta Scorpius en lui désignant les différentes espèces dans _Les Hommes qui aimaient trop les dragons_ , qu’il était allé chercher une fois son devoir achevé. Et puis c’est peu probable que ce soit un… »

Il feuilleta le manuel.

« Un Norvégien à Crête. Le livre dit qu’ils sont très rares. C’est même le type de dragon qui est le moins répandu…  
-Pourtant, j’étais certain qu’il y avait un « à Crête » dedans, réfléchit-t-il à voix haute. Je vais envoyer un hibou à papa… »

Le lendemain, Albus débarqua à sa table et brandit devant lui une lettre couverte d’une écriture en pattes de mouche, l’air triomphant.

« J’avais raison ! exulta-t-il. C’était bien un Norvégien à Crête ! » Un déluge de « Chut ! » agacés lui répondit. On y reconnaissait nettement la voix de Rose, mais aussi celle d’Hugo, qui était sur les traces de sa sœur – et de sa mère.

« Ah ? fit Scorpius. D’accord, au temps pour moi.  
-Pas de problème, le rassura-t-il. Par contre… » Il gloussa. « J’ai l’impression que papa n’est pas très content que je sois devenu ami avec toi.  
-Tu lui as dit ? » À sa grande horreur, Al hocha vigoureusement la tête. « Mais tu es fou ! C’était l’ennemi juré de mon père, quand ils avaient notre âge…  
-Eh bien, il devra faire avec, s’obstina le garçon, d’un ton buté. Après tout, ce n’est pas parce que nos parents étaient idiots qu’on est obligés de refaire pareil…  
-On a pourtant commencé comme ça, lui rappela-t-il d’un ton doux.  
-Et ça a changé. » Il planta son regard dans le sien. « Ose me dire que tu n’en es pas heureux. »

Il ne pipa mot. Albus, satisfait, s’installa tranquillement à ses côtés.


End file.
